Max's dinner date with Death
by PokemonOtaku0909
Summary: This story takes place on the eve of Max's 7th birthday. This story is about the paranormal dream of a little boy with a dark past that not even his family is aware of. In this dream, Max has a special one on one dinner date with the entity that has followed him ever since the day he was born.


MAX: (tossing and turning in his bed) No no no!

MAX: (tossing and turning in his bed) Stay away from me!

MAX: (tossing and turning in his bed) My will gives me strength to keep going.

[Max's dream begins]

Max is busy taking a dump in the toilet at approximately 12:00am. He flushes the toilet and walks back to his room. Eeverybody else in the house is asleep. When he opens the door to his room, he sees a small table with 4 candles already lit up, 2 small seats, 2 glasses of orange soda, 2 big plates filled with fries on the table, and a boy wearing a dark hooded cloak and holding a scythe in his left hand. The mysterious stranger in his room has his back turned away from Max, so his appearence remains omnious and his face can't be seen.

MAX: (shaking with fear) Who are you mysterious stranger?

THE BOY IN THE CLOAK: (holding his scythe in his left hand) Close the door so we can talk in private!

MAX: (shaking with fear) Why?

THE BOY IN THE CLOAK: (holding his scythe in his left hand) Do it!

Max closes his door.

MAX: (shaking with fear) We're alone and in a closed up room now.

MAX: (shaking with fear) Just say what you have to say to me and get out!

THE BOY IN THE CLOAK: (holding his scythe in his left hand) I made this candle light dinner for us, so sit down and let's eat and talk.

Max walks over to the table and sits down. He starts feeling safe being around the boy in the cloak.

MAX: I love fried french fries.

THE BOY IN THE CLOAK: (holding his scythe in his left hand) Oh how i know.

MAX: How do you know?

THE BOY IN THE CLOAK: (holding his scythe in his left hand) Because i'm someone that follows my prey.

MAX: I'm afraid you've lost me.

THE BOY IN THE CLOAK: (holding his scythe in his left hand) I follow the one that i'm suppose to follow.

MAX: You're speaking in riddles again.

THE BOY IN THE CLOAK: (holding his scythe in his left hand) I speak what think and i think what i say.

MAX: Do you see things as well?

THE BOY IN THE CLOAK: (holding his scythe in his left hand) I only see the truth.

MAX: I'll take that as a yes.

THE BOY IN THE CLOAK: (holding his scythe in his left hand) I've been hunting and waiting for you.

MAX: Alright, it's time for you to show and identify yourself.

THE BOY IN THE CLOAK: (holding his scythe in his left hand) Very well than.

The boy in the cloak turns around and reveals his face to Max. Max is shocked to say the least by the the boy's face.

GRIM REAPER: (holding his scythe in his left hand) I'm your own personal grim reaper.

Max is horrified to see that the boy in the cloak has the same exact face as he does, except the boy in the cloak has completely black eyes with absolutely no white in them at all.

MAX: (shaking in horror) This can't be happening.

MAX: (shaking in horror) What is this?

GRIM REAPER: (holding his scythe in his left hand) This is a dinner date with me.

MAX: (shaking in horror) I understand all that, but what i don't understand is how you have the same face as me.

The Grim Reaper sits down at the table with Max, in his chair, facing Max.

GRIM REAPER: (holding his scythe in his left hand) I already told you that i'm your own personal grim reaper.

GRIM REAPER: (holding his scythe in his left hand) That's how i have this face of yours.

MAX: (shaking in horror) What's your name, Grim Reaper?

GRIM REAPER: (holding his scythe in his left hand) Who am i you ask?

GRIM REAPER: (holding his scythe in his left hand) That's a good question.

GRIM REAPER: (holding his scythe in his left hand) How should i put this?

GRIM REAPER: (holding his scythe in his left hand) Some people call me the black swordsman.

GRIM REAPER: (holding his scythe in his left hand) Some people call me a monster.

GRIM REAPER: (holding his scythe in his left hand) Some people call me the devil himself.

GRIM REAPER: (holding his scythe in his left hand) Some people call me the face stealer.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) However, you can call me death.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) I am what cowardly humans fear most.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) I am the taker of lives.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) I am the taker of souls.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) I am the smasher of bones.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) Lastly, i am Death, the shapeshifter that always eventually catches my target and kisses them good night forever.

Max backs away a few centimeters in his chair.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) Why did you back away from me, Max?

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) Do you fear me?

MAX: (shaking and sweating in horror) You're really real.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) As real as reality.

MAX: (shaking and sweating in horror) You're not here to become my friend.

MAX: (shaking and sweating in horror) I figured that part out for myself.

MAX: (shaking and sweating in horror) So care to fill in the blanks?

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) Well why not.

MAX: (shaking in horror) What is it exactly you want to talk about?

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) You, your past, and when you're going to die.

MAX: This sounds deep.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) Oh how right you are.

MAX: So Death, how long have you've been stalking me?

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) Ever since the day you were born.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) I've been keeping an eye on you for that long.

MAX: Than that means you know what i've done in my life and what kind of person i am.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) Oh how i know all about that and i'm happy to see that you've stoped shaking and sweating in horror.

Max grabs a few fries in his hand and eats them. He then drinks a little of his orange soda.

MAX: Is it safe to say that you can see my future too?

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) Not only can i see your future, but i make the decision on what day or night youir life ends in this world.

MAX: I think i should be the one that decides when my life ends, since it's my life.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) But you're not Death, therefore your death day will come when i see fit for it.

MAX: What exactly do you know about my past?

Death grabs a handful of fries, eats them, and drinks a little of his orange soda.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) All the things you know.

MAX: (getting nervous) Um, ur, what exactly do you mean?

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) Your boss, your gang, your life, and your school.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) I know all about your former life.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) You've been a very bad boy, Max.

MAX: You'd know all about being bad wouldn't you, Grim Reaper?

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) The name is Death and no i wouldn't

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) I just do my job.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) There's no crime in that.

MAX: (annoyed by Death's yakking) Oh would you shut up!

MAX: (annoyed by Death's yakking) Just shut up!

MAX: (annoyed by Death's yakking) You think it's your job to kill people?

MAX: (annoyed by Death's yakking) You think calling it your job justifies what you do to people?

MAX: (annoyed by Death's yakking) How about you let people be their own grim reapers and stop with this so called work of yours.

MAX: (annoyed by Death's yakking) It sounds empty and pointless.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) Ha ha ha ha ha!

Death grabs another handful of fries, eats them, and drinks a little more of his orange soda.

MAX: I must've miss the joke.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) Max, you're a typical human being.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) You lower life forms never cease to amaze me with your arrogance and stupidity.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) You get a tiny speck of power and you decide that you can control things and then you have the nerves to think you can make things eternally better in this world.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) You humans are like a bad joke that keeps getting even dumber.

MAX: I guess it's also your job to make people know their own powerlessness.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) Indeed!

MAX: Well you're a little late for that, reaper.

MAX: I already know my own powerlessness.

Max grabs another handful of fries in his hand and eats them. He then drinks a little more of his orange soda.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) Good for you.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) That will make dying easier on you.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) It will also make my job easier too.

MAX: Not so fast, Death.

MAX: I didn't mean i'm ready to die yet.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) Stop playing these head games!

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) What exactly do you mean by you know your own powerlessness?

MAX: I ment that i know what it's like to lose something or someone that i love and to not be able to get them back.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) So you still miss her and you still think about her?

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) You still can't get over her.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) You still can't forget about So.

MAX: (getting angry) DON'T YOU DARE SAY HER NAME, DEATH!

MAX: (getting angry) SAY HER BEAUTIFUL NAME NEVERMORE!

The fire on the 4 candles flickered and ignited slightly for a few seconds right after Max stoped yelling. His yelling literally caused the little flames on the candles to grow slightly larger for just a few seconds.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) Spooky!

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) I know hearing all this makes you upset, but getting all worked up is bad for your health.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) If you don't calm down kid, your blood pressure is going to go up way into the clouds.

MAX: Talking to you is what's bad for my health.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) Let us just all try to calm down!

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) Enough with the yelling!

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) I won't speak of her name if it bothers you that much.

MAX: PERFECT!

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) Instead, let us talk about the boy that use to have her as his own and the boy that use to be your best friend!

MAX: I guess i shouldn't be surprised that someone like you would want to talk about him.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) I know he's you're former friend, but you must still feel something for him?

MAX: I feel anger and hatred towards him.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) And he probably feels a sense of jealousy and resentment towards you.

MAX: Jealousy is a very bad, stupid, and pathetic feeling to have in one's soul.

Max grabs yet another handful of fries in his hand and eats them. He then drinks yet a little more of his orange soda.

MAX: I wouldn't be surprised if that filithy piece of garbage has jealousy in his dark soul.

Death grabs yet another handful of fries, eats them, and drinks yet a little more of his orange soda.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) Sounds to me like someone is getting a little testy.

MAX: YEAH, WHAT OF IT?

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) Don't get flippy with me just because you miss your former flame and because you have a bone to pick with your former friend!

MAX: I don't get flippy during a conversation.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) Oh no, you just lose control of your wrathful side when someone dares to mention the girl that walked out on you.

MAX: (sweating mad) TAKE THAT BACK!

MAX: (sweating mad) TAKE IT BACK!

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) Just like you wish you could take back what you helped your former friend and your other former friends, do to that boy that went by the name Kevin?

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) Do you mean like that, Max?

MAX: (shaking) I get it alright.

MAX: (shaking) I was the accomplice of a sadistic little boy that night.

MAX: (shaking) You don't have to bring up bad old memories.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) It's ironic now that i think about it.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) Here's the cold hard truth, Max.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) A moment ago, you were judging me for the job i do and yet here you are, a boy that use to be part of a little gang and that helped 3 of his former friends do a deadly deed onto a now gotten rid of enemy.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) You must think it's okay for you to do bad things, but not for me and other people to do them.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) That just shows what kind of a child you are.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) You greedy little boy.

MAX: (acting stoic) Are you done?

There's a few seconds of silence between Max and Death.

MAX: (acting stoic) You wanna talk about the truth?

MAX: (acting stoic) On my 5th birthday, at that empty house that day, i saw first hand that the truth does hurt and maybe i should've seen it coming, but darn it Death i trusted that you wouldn't kill me slowly on the inside that day because of the good things that were going on for me and all i have to show for it is a deeply disturbed mind and a some what empty soul.

MAX: (acting stoic) Another true fact is that you know me almost better than anyone else and you know when i'm lying or when i'm telling the truth.

MAX: (acting stoic) You also know that when i want something really bad, i am the most relentless little boy on the planet and i will not stop until i GET IT and the truth is Death, i'm going to cheat you.

MAX: (acting stoic) This time, i swear on your life that i am going to cheat you and i will get everybody that went against me, every single one of your soldiers of murder, everybody that gained something from it, everybody that had knowledge of it, anybody who enjoyed it, and anyone that got away with it.

MAX: (acting stoic) That includes your friends, your clients, your allies, and your employees.

MAX: (acting stoic) Anybody inbetween now and the time i get back at you, that steps inbetween me and you and dares to test me, i will get my hands on them one way or another and i will rip them to shreds from the inside out.

MAX: (acting stoic) You want the truth, Death?

MAX: (acting stoic) The truth is you don't have a future because i'm going to kill and burn down everyone and everything around you until you're the last enemy standing and i'm going to keep you alive just long enough so that i can look you in the eye and hurt you worst of all.

MAX: (acting stoic) I plan on hurting you more than you hurt me and so many other people and you had better hope that on your life, that she's still alive, because if she's not, i will make it my personal mission in life to make sure to interfere in your work and make you suffer a thousand times over for it.

MAX: (getting angry) SO TELL ME YOU UGLY SACK OF BONES?

MAX: (acting stoic) Am i lying or am i telling the truth?

There's a few seconds of silence between Max and Death.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) No no no no no!

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) You're not lying and since you want to kick your hand and tell me that i have a lack of a future, allow me to spell your immediate future out for you.

Death gets up and uses his scythe to spell invisible words in front of Max. Max can't see the words, but what Death is trying to spell to him is "It's dying time".

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) IT'S DYING TIME.

Death pokes his index finger on Max's forehead and it has no effects on him.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) No way.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) Usually when i poke someone on the forehead with my index finger, they fall dead on the ground.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) How is it that you're still breathing?

MAX: Just so you know, i was afraid of you at first, but not anymore.

MAX: Also, the reason i'm still here is simple, all of your past victims were ordinary humans.

MAX: I'm anything but ordinary.

MAX: I'm surprised you haven't figured that out yet.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) Ha ha ha ha ha!

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) I'll admit that you have always been a mysterious disturbing little boy, but even i didn't know you could be this freaky.

MAX: (acting stoic) I'm no freak.

MAX: (acting stoic) I'm an evodist.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) Tell me something Max, what's the difference between a knight and his horse and i'm not talking about obvious details like one's a human and one's an animal or one has 2 legs and the other has 4?

There's a few seconds of silence between Max and Death.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) No answer, huh?

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) Well i'll give you one.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) SUPERIORITY!

MAX: What?

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) The ability to crush those that you hate that are weaker than you, and those that are your enemies.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) This isn't an unnatural feeling.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) Everybody in this world has the desire to crush their enemies like eggs.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) However, you try to resolve the conflicts in your life with your logic and reasoning and i can't play horse with someone like that.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) Could you survive being slashed by my scythe?

MAX: I bet my life i could.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) I'm curious to see if you could survive being slashed by my scythe.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) You wouldn't believe how many mortals i have killed with this sword of mine.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) One slash of my scythe should be enough to finally kill you once and for all.

MAX: Than give it your best shot!

Death swings his scythe at Max's forehead and scrapes him, leaving a red bloody scratch leaking on Max's head. He feels no pain.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) Unreal!

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) I can understand you barely being alive after receiveing an attack like that.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) What i don't understand is why you aren't crying or screaming bloody murder.

MAX: (bleeding from his forehead) I've been through so much pain i've become numb to it.

MAX: (bleeding from his forehead) LIke i said before Death, i'm not your average little boy.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) I can't argue with you there you creepy freaky little boy.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) Nonetheless, i won't be defeated by a mere mortal little boy.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) I am Death itself and as such, i always kill my prey.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) Your health is worser than you think Max and because of that, it's time for you to die.

Death swings his scythe downward at Max's head, but before his scythe can cut Max's forehead open, Max grabs the sharp part of Death's scythe with his fingers and stops it before it reaches his head.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) Impossible!

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) You caught it.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) I could understand if you had dodged it.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) Though it should have been too fast for you to do even that.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) You shouldn't have been able to do that much, but instead, you chose to do this instead.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) You caught it with your fingers.

MAX: (acting stoic and bleeding from his forehead) You looked shocked, Death.

MAX: (acting stoic and bleeding from his forehead) Is it really that mind blowing that something you couldn't comprehend just happened right before your eyes and you couldn't stop it?

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) What?

MAX: (acting stoic and bleeding from his forehead) Does it scare you seeing something you couldn't comprehend just happened right before your eyes and you couldn't stop it?

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) Fascinating!

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) Something i can't understand you say?

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) Don't talk as if you've won this battle!

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) Your physical strength merely exceeded mine for an instant.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) Such miracles can occur from time to time.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) So to ensure that such a miracle doesn't happen again, i need only to utterly disintegrate you with black magic.

Black fog appears and begins to surround both Max and Death in the room.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand, in the air) The crest of turmoil swells.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand, in the air) The box of madness grows insolent.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand, in the air) They boil, they deny, they become numb, they blink, and they impede upon slumber.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand, in the air) The prince of iron crawls.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand, in the air) The mud doll ceaselessly destroys itself.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand, in the air) Unite and revolt.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand, in the air) Be defeated by dirt and know your own emptiness, helplessness, hopelessness, sleepiness, and nothingness.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand, in the air) COFFON NUMBER 86.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand, in the air) COFFIN OF ETERNAL SLEEPINESS.

A magical black coffin starts to appear around Max and begins to slowly enclose him.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand, in the air) A perfect black coffin spell chanted by a being whose power is far beyond that of a human.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand, in the air) It also has a gravitational torrent with the power to warp the space time continium itself.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand, in the air) FAREWELL AND NIGHTY NIGHT, MAX.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand, in the air) HA HA HA HA HA!

Max has now been completely enclosed inside Death's coffin of eternal sleepiness. However, a few seconds later, the coffin of eternal sleepiness begins to crack and Max punches a hole through it and it completely shatters around him like broken glass.

MAX: (acting stoic and bleeding from his forehead) You still don't seem to get it, do you?

MAX: (acting stoic and bleeding from his forehead) I don't fear you anymore, Death.

MAX: (acting stoic and bleeding from his forehead) Therefore, i'm stronger than you and i don't die so easily.

Max grabs a big knife on the table and pushes the table to the right and away from him and death. With nothing between them, Death backs away slightly again and Max slowly walks toward him with the knife in his hand.

MAX: (walking slowly towards Death with a big knife in his hand) Now it's my turn to attack.

MAX: (walking slowly towards Death with a big knife in his hand) I'm coming for you, Death.

MAX: (walking slowly towards Death with a big knife in his hand) Here i come.

Max quickly runs toward Death and slashes him across his chest before he even has a chance to react. Death starts to bleed and runs in the direction on Max's right side. Death himself is holding his chest in pain and tranforms into his skeleton form. He's still at the same height as Max. He turned into a skeleton form of Max after recieveing an attack like that to his body.

MAX: (acting stoic and holding a big knife in his hand) What an odd reaction.

MAX: (acting stoic and holding a big knife in his hand) A few minutes ago you asked me "Why!" when i backed away from you and yet here you are doing the exact same thing.

MAX: (acting stoic and holding a big knife in his hand) So allow me to ask you the same question?

Max turns to his right to talk to Death face to face.

MAX: (acting stoic and holding a big knife in his hand) Death, why did you back away from me.

There's a few seconds of silence between Max and Death.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand and shaking with fear) Is that how it is?

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand and shaking with anger) Are you proud of the fact that you caught my scythe?

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand and shaking with anger) Are you proud of the fact that you punched through you own black coffin of eternal sleepiness?

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand and shaking with anger) Are you also proud of the fact that you managed to wound me?

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand and shaking with fear) DON'T GET AHEAD OF YOURSELF, MAX!

Max then hocks a big wet one right in Death's left eye. As a result, Death slowly begins to fade into thin air. Max drops the big knife that was in his hand to the floor and walks over to stare at Death right in the face.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) DAM!

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) What do you know.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) I guess you do have some of that superiority in you after all.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) Fine!

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) You've defeated me.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) You've won the battle.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) Still i wouldn't get to comfortable if i were you.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) While you walk on this earth day in and night out, searching for your special girl like a knight in shining armor, that power can be taken away from you at anytime.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) I'll be keeping an eye on you and the moment i sense the slightest amount of weakness, i will push you to the ground, step all over you, slash you into pieces, spit on you, and then put you in a cold box, 6 feet under.

Death puts his right hand on Max's face and gives him one last warning before disappearing into nothingness.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) Oh, just one more thing before i fade away.

DEATH: (holding his scythe in his left hand) If you're really serious about making up for the evil deeds you've commited in the past and about finding your soul mate again, don't get yourslef killed before we meet again.

Death kisses Max good night on his cheek.

DEATH: Farewell!

DEATH: Ha ha ha ha ha!

Death completely vanishes into thin air.

[Max's dream ends]

Max wakes up in a cold sweat at exactly 4:16 am.

MAX: (laying in his bed and talking to himself) I see.

MAX: (laying in his bed and talking to himself) Now i finally know.

MAX: (laying in his bed and talking to himself) He waits for them.

MAX: (laying in his bed and talking to himself) The old, the sick, and the injured.

MAX: (laying in his bed and talking to himself) Always stalking them from amongst the shadows.

MAX: (laying in his bed and talking to himself) Cleaning up the waste of human population in the most effecient way possible.

MAX: (laying in his bed and talking to himself) By kissing them good night and enclosing them in the magical perfect black coffin of eternal sleepiness.

MAX: (laying in his bed and talking to himself) It's the perfect crime.

MAX: (laying in his bed and talking to himself) He gets away with it time and time again.

MAX: (laying in his bed and talking to himself) Now i know what Kevin experienced and what everyone will soon experience.

MAX: (laying in his bed and talking to himself) The only difference is that it will be real and not just a dream that seems really real.

MAX: (laying in his bed and talking to himself) I know these things because i've seen his ugly face.

MAX: (laying in his bed and talking to himself) I need to make up for all the dark deeds i've commited in the past and to find my soul mate again, so that we can live a long happy life together.

MAX: (laying in his bed and talking to himself) Once i've done that, then i can go to sleep in my perfect black coffin of eternal sleepiness.

Max goes back to sleep and doesn't have any more dreams.

**I hope all you readers out there loved this rare chilling pokemon story. Max is one frightening little boy. He ate and drank with Death itself and managed to out talk him about what it means to be truly alive and at peace. On top of that, he slashed him in the chest, spat in his eye, and stared him down dead. Max is definitely one tough little dude. This story follows my other better pokemon story "Bad Dude Bounty Hunters". For all you out there reading this, please give me your reviews of what you thought of this bone chilling story! If you feel the desire to criticise this story, please do it in a professional matter and not in an insulting matter! Also, please don't go typing comments telling me how you don't like the typing format of this story! Those comments are so annoying. I'd perfer if you type up reviews of what you think of the actual story, rather than what you think of the typing format i used. Happy reading everybody. Enjoy!**


End file.
